Fermeture
by Asrial
Summary: La fin de l'OAV overture est un scandale Scandale réparé.


Fermeture

Fermeture

Les cris de colère et de rage s'étaient progressivement éteints.

Petit à petit, chacun avait du admettre la dure réalité de leur nouvelle situation.

Ils étaient enchainés ensemble, presque dans l'obscurité, et, si Apollon avait raison, pour l'éternité.

Le cœur de Milo se serra.

Ils avaient combattu pour leur déesse.

Ils s'étaient élevés les uns contre les autres pour assurer son triomphe.

Ils s'étaient entre tués.

Ils avaient donnés leur vie au moins deux fois chacun pour qu'elle et ses bronzes puissent protéger la terre.

Ils l'avaient fait sans remords. Sans attendre quoique ce soit pour eux même.

Ils n'avaient pas une seconde hésités dans leur ministère.

Pas plus Aphrodite que DeathMask ou lui-même.

Tous avaient fait leur travail.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, ils n'y avaient même pas gagnés le repos.

C'eut été un minimum quand même…. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et donné, ils n'avaient même pas pu avoir droit à ca.

Ce n'était pas juste…

Assis sur le sol, les chevaliers d'or s'étaient progressivement rapprochés les un des autres.

Machinalement, les paires s'étaient recréées par affinités.

Camus avait passé un bras autour de la taille du scorpion et noué ses doigts au sien, effrayé à l'idée de le perdre pour toujours.

DeathMask avait assit Aphrodite dans son giron pendant que le poisson avait posé sa joue sur son épaule.

Les frères matous et cheval s'étaient installés épaule contre épaule tout près des jumeaux qui ne se lâchaient pas la main.

Aldébaran couvait machinalement Mu et Shaka pendant que le petit bélier ne lâchait pas son maitre.

Shura avait annexé la main libre du pope et Dokho complétait le tableau, le visage rigide d'angoisse.

Ils ne devaient par avoir l'air glorieux à présent.

Nus, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, terrifiés a l'idée que les Olympiens ne déversent encore sur eux leur vengeance.

Milo glissa une main dans les cheveux de Camus comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire avant.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui avouer avant, lui avouer ses tendresses… Mais il avait eut trop peur…  
A présent, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils étaient enfermés ici, au milieu de ce nulle part obscure jusqu'à ce que le soleil gèle pour avoir obéit a leur déesse.

Ils payaient pour tous ceux qui étaient venus avant eux, pour tous ceux qui s'étaient dressés pour Hadès et Poséidon des siècles avant leur naissance…

Quand bien même…

C'était leur punition pour être venu et revenu. Pour a chaque réincarnation avait luttés pour Athéna.

Ils ne pouvaient même pas dire qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Ou si s'en était une, ils s'y étaient tous vautrés encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la patience des dieux atteigne son terme.

Milo leva les yeux vers le ciel, ou ce qui pouvait en tenir lieu.

Il ne voyait pas d'où provenait la misérable lumière qui leur permettait à peine de s'entre voir les uns les autres…

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Ils resteraient ici, ensemble, unis dans la mort comme ils auraient du l'être et l'avaient sans doute été un jour dans l'une de leurs vies.

Lentement, le Scorpion sentait ses frères se détendre quelque peu.

Depuis qu'Athéna avait été vaincue par Apollon, la voix des dieux s'était tue.

Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui était arrivé à leur déesse.

Et encore le scorpion pensait il qu'Athéna avait été vaincue par ce que personne n'était venu a leur secours, mais où était la vérité ?

Athéna bougerait-elle le petit doigt pour sauver leurs âmes perdues ? Prierait-elle Zeus d'ordonner à Apollon de les relâcher ? Qu'ils puissent au moins rejoindre le monde des morts… Ce n'était pas énorme comme concession mais…. Pour eux, cela aurait été la différence entre savoir que leur attachement à leur déesse était aussi fort que celui de leur déesse pour eux et comprendre qu'ils n'étaient que des pantins de chair remplaçables et sacrifiables à merci.

Il avait déjà été douloureux de voir leur déesse remplacer la garde rapprochée qu'ils étaient sensés être par cinq gamins mal grandis aux pouvoirs à peine sortit de l'œuf.

Ho certes, ils étaient puissants ces enfants… Mais quelle audace ! Quel orgueil !! Bien plus qu'eux, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour les autres divinités.

Ces enfants combattaient presque par jeu là ou leurs grands frères ors combattaient pour des principes.

Si Seiya était représentatif de ces gosses, ils ne comprenaient même pas pourquoi ils se battaient.

Saori n'était pas Athéna…Et surtout, Athéna n'était pas Saori….

Camus se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le scorpion avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa gorge.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Milo.

Ils étaient retenus ici, mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble…Tous ensemble…

Une paix que le scorpion n'avait pas jamais ressentit au cours de sa vie le parcourut.

Si leur punition ne consistait qu'a cela, rester tous ensemble dans le noir, ce serait peut-être supportable.  
Déjà, ils étaient incapables de savoir combien d'heures, de jours ou d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur enfermement dans la grande statue de marbre noir.

Cela avait-il de l'importance de toute façon ?  
Ils étaient ensembles…

A…l'abri ?

Des combats certainement…  
Des souffrances aussi…  
De leur déesse ?

Un petit gloussement échappa soudain au scorpion.

Etait-ce cela leur punition ?  
Etait-ce réellement le châtiment que le dieu du soleil et de la médecine, connu et reconnu pour son équité avait décidé de leur faire subir ?

Etait-ce vraiment là le but du dieu des arts et de la poésie ?

N'était-ce qu'une sanction ? Ou une simple pénitence….

Le musagète était connus pour représenter le progrès et la raison. Les enfermer ici était…Hors de proportion.  
Quand bien même ils avaient luttés contre les dieux, ils n'étaient que des mortels au service de leur déesse.  
Ils n'étaient que de simples soldats dans une guerre multi millénaire qui les dépassait de lui.  
Non…Décidément, plus Milo y réfléchissait et moins cela avait de sens.

Plus posé que jamais, il reprit les éléments un à un.

Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient été enfermés ici ?

Avec les enfers ouverts aux quatre vents, sans doute auraient ils répondu a l'appel de leur déesse come ils l'avaient fait avant de détruire le mur des lamentations.

Ils seraient revenus pour protéger Athéna.

Ils auraient encore souffert de leur fonction avant qu'elle ne le laisse une fois de plus prendre pour tenter de raisonner une fois de plus son ennemi.

Une fois encore elle y aurait échoué et ses serviteurs auraient mis leurs vies dans la balance pour la sauver…

Et une fois de plus ils seraient morts.

Seuls…  
Sans même un regard de remerciement de leur déesse pour leur sacrifice…  
Comme ses bronzes l'avaient subit…

Seiya avait survécut a sa rencontre avec Apollon ?

Le scorpion n'en savait rien.

A sa grande honte, il aurait aimé qu'il en crève.

Enfin.

Qu'il soit effacé de la vue de leur déesse à défaut de son cœur.

Comme il avait prit leur place.

Comme il les avait repoussés au rang de simples larbins.

Le calme envahit complètement le scorpion.

Il en était sur à présent.  
Ho certes, ils étaient punis.  
Mais pas pour toujours comme leur avait dit les dieux.

Ils étaient punis comme des enfants qu'un parent agacé menace de ne plus aimer s'il n'arrête pas sa colère.

Ils étaient au coin pour les empêcher de se bruler encore la main sur la cuisinière allumée pendant que maman fait la cuisine.

Leur présence était une punition.  
Mais elle était aussi une protection.

Lorsque leurs âmes seraient libres à nouveau, rien ne les empêcherait de retourner se réincarner une fois de plus et reprendre leurs places dans les maisons du Zodiaque comme elles devaient le faire depuis des siècles.

Ils avaient enfin droit à un peu de repos et de tranquillité.

Ils étaient marqués du sceau d'Athéna aussi surement que la jarre où était enfermé Poséidon.

La seule chose qu'Apollon avait pu faire pour les arracher momentanément aux mains de sa jeune sœur avait été de les enfermer ici, sur la côte de Délos.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps Athéna les oublierait elle…

Peut-être qu'avec le temps, ils seraient libres de se réincarner, de se retrouver, de se découvrir et de s'aimer...  
Peut-être que dans quelques siècles, ils auraient la chance de pouvoir enfin vivre….

Une vague de tendre amusement effleura la conscience du Verseau au moment où il sentit ses yeux se fermer sous une fatigue qui n'était pas la sienne.  
Autour de lui, le jeune chevalier pu voir ses frères succomber également au sommeil.

_"- J'ai raison, n'est ce pas ?"_ Fut sa dernière pensée consciente avait de sombrer, son Camus étroitement serré dans ses bras.

Lorsque les quatorze chevaliers furent endormit, Apollon et Artémis se firent enfin visibles.

Gentiment, le dieu-loup s'accroupit près du scorpion.

"- Tu as raison, enfant…Dors maintenant…Tu as des siècles pour te reposer…"

Les jumeaux divins apaisèrent les dernière craintes inconscientes des âmes endormies puis les laissèrent, immobiles et protégés là où personne ne pourraient troubler leur repos.

Leur punition était passée. Restait le temps du sommeil et de l'oubli.  
Dans quelques siècles, il serait temps de les confier à Hadès et aux Moires pour tisser l'écheveau de nouvelles existences, loin de la tapisserie nouée par Athéna.

Pourtant, généreux, les dieux ne les sépareraient pas.

Ils n'avaient fait que protéger leur déesse après tout.  
Et plus que tout, les dieux respectaient la ferveur que ces simples âmes mortelles avaient pu mettre dans leur engagement pour une divinité.

Fin (des haricots pour athéna !)


End file.
